Predator
Predator is a 1987 American science fiction action film directed by John McTierman, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger.thumb|300px|right PLOT An alien spacecraft enters the Earth's atmosphere and jettisons a pod, which descends to Central America... Some time later, Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer arrives in Guatemala with his elite team (judging from badging and hints in the movie most likely U.S. Army Green Berets or Delta Force) for an operation to rescue three presidential cabinet minister abducted by guerrilla forces in Val Verda. Dutch's old military buddy, CIA Special Agent George Dillon, steps in as a liaison and joins the team: Sergeant Mac Eliot, weapons and ordnance specialist Blain Cooper, tracker Billy Sole, translator Jorge "Poncho" Ramirez, and radio man/medic Rick Hawkins. The team is inserted into the jungle by helicopter and begin their hunt. They soon find the wreckage of a downed helicopter, and later, the remains of several skinned bodies identified to be a Army special forces unit, whose presence in the country mystifies Dutch. They track the guerillas to a heavily defended rebel encampment which they destroy, except for a woman named Anna whom they take prisoner. Dutch is enraged when Dillon confesses the rescue mission had been a ploy to get his group to attack the camp and that the men they found earlier disappeared in a failed rescue mission of two CIA agents. As the team make their way to the extraction point, they are observed from afar by an unknown creature using thermal imaging. Anna briefly escapes, but when Hawkins catches her, he is seized and dragged off. The creature ignores the unarmed Anna. Moments later, while the team is looking for Hawkins' killer, Blain is killed. Anna offers the team insight on the creature which is something of a local legend. The team sets a trap, but it avoids capture, severely wounding Poncho in the process. Mac and Dillon are killed in the ensuing chase, and Billy is slain making a stand. The Predator catches up to Dutch and engages in a short shootout during which Poncho is killed. Realizing the creature only attacks those possessing weapons, a wounded Dutch sends Anna unarmed to the extraction point. He narrowly escapes the creature by inadvertently masking his body's heat signature with mud and witnesses the Predator's true form when its active camouflage fails. Dutch applies more mud, improvises various weaponry and traps, then baits the Predator into coming out by starting a large fire. Hearing Dutch's war-cry, the Predator arrives to investigate and eventually traps him. Discarding its electronic weaponry, the eight-foot alien hulk challenges Dutch to hand-to-hand combat. Battered and barely able to move, Dutch manages to drop the counterweight from one of his traps, which falls and crushes the creature. As Dutch asks the mortally wounded alien what it is, the creature mimics his question in garbled English and then activates a self-destruct mechanism on its wrist device while laughing, gradually increasing its laugh into a human-like pitch. Dutch barely escapes the massive explosion and is later rescued by helicopter along with Anna.